


A Little Ditty

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 ficlets based on songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Ditty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the meme wherein you write a ficlet for a song randomly chosen by your media player.

**Oh My God – Pink**

“So like, team management?”, Daniel whispered into his ear from behind. Jack’s breathing hitched as the moist air rushed past his cheek.

“Well not _team_ management exactly, you and I would be the only ones …” It was getting harder to keep his tone even. Another puff of air as Daniel huffed to himself and settled more heavily against Jack in their confined space. ‘Spacemonkey’ had gone out the window a long time ago with the long limbs and hair, Daniel was certainly taking up his share of the collapsed tunnel they currently occupied. He was all hard muscle – one of which was getting very well acquainted with Jack’s backside.

Jack’s eyes rolled back in his head and he bit back a groan.

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t offer this to Teal’c, or Sam?” Jack was not imagining Daniel’s slight breathlessness.

“I think they’d have to invent a few new yoga positions before I’d offer this to Teal’c, and Sam’s quite capable of looking after herself...”, he continued to mumble about thin tent walls as Daniel lowered his head to nose softly at Jack’s nape. “Anyway, I love Teal’c like a brother” he managed to choke out.

“And you don’t love me like a brother?”

“No, of course not!”

Daniel snaked a hand around Jack’s hip.

“How do you love me then?”

…Hand slipping into the front of Jack’s BDUs…

“In a decidedly… _*UN*_ -brotherly fashion…”

**Venus As A Boy – Björk**

Jack had managed to track Daniel through the alien forest to the clearing just beyond these trees. He cursed to himself once again, Daniel’s foolishness in partaking of the local brew. One would think mastering the alcoholic delicacies of his home world would come first.

He heard the chanting. Slowing his pace so as not to be heard himself, Jack carefully edged towards the trees lining the clearing. He remained in the shadows as he peeked out through the dense leaves.

In amongst the young warriors of the village was Daniel, clearly inebriated, and clearly missing a great deal of clothing.

Wearing nothing more than his Air Force issue underwear and a smile, Daniel threw himself about in the gathering to the rhythm of the chanting warriors. Not exactly the most graceful dancer that Jack had ever seen, but certainly the most enthusiastic.

The alien moon shone blue on his pale skin, and Jack decided to stay where he was and give Daniel his moment. 

It was rare to see Daniel smile and Jack’s heart skipped a little beat in response. Daniel’s arms flailed about to the peregrine song, hair whipping around his face. Jack watched him move, slender muscle and sinew worked to propel Daniel from the soft grass, head thrown back he was wild and careless.

_Beautiful._

The word slipped into Jack’s mind and he found himself nodding in agreement. 

Fuck!

**9 Crimes – Damien Rice**

It’s a crime to love him. Not to take his beautiful face in my hands and kiss him, worship him. Not to whisper every little fucking dream I’ve ever had into his ear and promise to keep his forever in return. It’s a crime to love him freely like he deserves.

Which is why he’s sitting on my couch at 2pm on a Saturday afternoon blinking back the moisture in his eyes after I’ve told him I can’t give him all of the above. He already knew. He just had to let himself break. I’ve been broken a while now too.

He hiccups and we both can’t help the laughter that escapes, a release of the tension that had been building between us for longer than I’d have liked.

I hold the back of his neck as our foreheads rest together. “Daniel, you are the easiest; and hardest decision I have ever had to make”.

**Want – Disturbed**

Daniel ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, just long enough to get a grip on the grey strands and plundered his mouth once more. Jack was still fighting it a little, but his control was slowly ebbing away as Daniel deliberately rocked in his lap. He could feel Jack’s belly quivering as he rubbed his cock against it.

“That’s it Jack, just give it up.” Daniel was now cradling his head.

“God Daniel,” Jack heaved hot breath onto Daniel’s flimsy shirt, “Please don’t make me… I don’t wanna hurt…”

“Jack, listen to me, you can’t hurt me. Not like this. I want …”

Jack’s alien substance riddled brain tried to wrap itself around Daniel’s words. Daniel’s body meanwhile was continuing to call to his. A call he had tried to stop himself responding to for the last few days. And it was killing him.

“Please Jack! I won’t lose you.” His voice was getting hoarser.

If the words weren’t getting through, Daniel made sure as hell his body told Jack everything in between. Jack’s face was stretched in agony, tears leaking out down the sides before he sobbed, burying his face in Daniel’s chest. His arms came up to wrap around Daniel’s back, holding him close as he gently began to thrust back.

**Bring Me To Life – Evanescence** _(missing scene for The Light)_

“Oh god Jack!” Daniel takes in his surroundings and his precarious position on the outer edge of his own balcony. Jack gips Daniel’s bicep harder. “How did I…?”

“I’m not sure. But we’re gonna find out, ok?”

Daniel is still looking around – down the street, up at the sky as two birds fly off into the distance. The wind in picking up, rustling his hair, but he doesn’t shiver. He’s pulled out of the trance by Jack tugging on his arm, moving to help him back over the railing. Daniel’s legs are a little sluggish and achy. How long has he been out here?

It’s slow and awkward, but Daniel manages to swing one leg then the other over until both feet are touching the tiles. Jack holds him steady with both forearms and Daniel looks up from his feet. His face is twisted in some sort of induced horror. “Oh god Jack! I have to…” Daniel pulls himself out of Jack’s grasp and turns back towards the balcony’s edge.

“Daniel!”, Jack shouts, throwing himself at Daniel before he can get a leg over. Jack grabs handfuls of Daniel’s shirt from the back and pulls him down to the floor. The landing is rough and knocks the wind out of Jack. “Daniel!”, he tries to choke out again.

Daniel stops and looks back at Jack. “Don’t hate me.” His eyes are glazed over and he doesn’t blink when the first raindrops start to fall on his face.

Jack stares back at him with everything, eyes pleading with Daniel not to do this. Daniel stills, transfixed on Jack’s gaze. His eyes are slowly filling with tears.

Jack manages a few breaths and whispers slowly, “I could never hate you.”

Daniel wipes a wayward tear away on his sleeve and settles on the floor, arms wrapping around himself. “It’s a fine line, Jack.”

**Sex On Fire – Kings Of Leon**

It was your cliché offworld campsite on a warm alien summer’s night. Scratch warm, it was boiling. Jack and Daniel both lay awake in their tent, and speaking of scratching – there was that sound again. “For cryin’ out loud Daniel, quit scratching your balls!”

“Jack. This underwear is killing me.”

“Just take it off”, Jack threw over his shoulder as he turned on his side to face away.

“What if we have to ‘bug out’?” Daniel made quotation marks in the air above him.

“Then the evil aliens get the full on Dr Daniel Jackson experience, don’t they!” Jack sighed, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Bite me, Jack.”

“Maybe later.”

**Home – Michael Bublé**

As soon as Jack lets himself into the house he’s assailed by a blast of warm air. Not overly stifling, but certainly a contrast to the wintry wonderland of Colorado Springs outside. He shrugs off his dress blues jacket, draping it over the back of the sofa and toes off his shoes. Stepping silent of foot through the dark house, Jack makes his way towards the bedroom, unbuttoning his dress shirt and loosening his pants. Daniel said the belly didn’t bother him, but Jack is finally starting to feel every one of his years. One day he will probably start believing Daniel – the day Daniel admits to looking for signs of his own hair thinning in the bathroom mirror.

He slowly opens the bedroom door, allowing the smallest slither of light from the hallway window spill across Daniel’s sleeping form. Glasses down on his nose, slightly askew, book sitting on its fanned out pages on the floor. Perfect.

Jack places the book on the bedside table; glasses gently removed on top of the book, and makes his way around to the other side of the bed.

The sheets are slightly cool, but as he moves closer to Daniel’s side, they inevitably warm. When he touches Daniel’s bare skin it’s even warmer. Jack curls himself around Daniel; arm wrapped around torso, leg inserted in between Daniel’s, hand resting on Daniel’s heart. Home. 

**Undisclosed Desires – Muse**

Daniel’s shock was mirrored back at him on Jack’s face. They had been arguing - nothing new there. It was heated sure, maybe one of their louder and more passionate face-offs. Waving arms from both parties, red faces etc etc etc. 

But then Jack had kissed him. 

Wrapped his palms around Daniel’s jaw and brought his mouth down on Daniel’s. Tongue? Daniel was sure there’d been tongue. Well, Jack certainly went all out.

“What the hell did you do that for?!” Daniel was incredulous.

Jack looked at him, searching for the words. “I had to!” 

It wasn’t any particular thing Daniel has said during their argument; in fact he was sure it was probably one they’d had before. He just had to stop it. So – he kissed Daniel. That was it. 

Right?

“You didn’t have to!” Daniel sniped back. “What on Earth would convince you that kissing someone during an argument makes any sense at all?”

“You kissed me back”, Jack countered, sounded almost smug.

“The hell I did! You are the most insane, whacked out person I have ever known. In fact,…” Jack leaned in this time, taking Daniel’s lips again. 

Daniel most definitely kissed back.

**In The Cold Light Of Morning – Placebo** _(tag for the Absolute Power verse, non-con)_

Jack lies in the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He is in the same position as last night. Daniel is stirring beside him. He doesn’t have it in him to react. He doesn’t feel like he’s going to throw up any more. He doesn’t hate Daniel. He thinks he never really did, funnily enough.

The cool metal of the hand device runs down his side and removes the sheet lying across his hips. The cold winter’s sun throws its pale light across his body from the full-length colonial windows. His cock is erect by the time the hand device wraps around it, glowing against his skin. It’s about half the device, half an automotive response now.

It is quickly replaced with Daniel’s mouth as his hand travels lower to trace Jack’s opening, still loose and pliable. The digits hurt going in, but it’s nothing Jack hasn’t experienced before. Any injuries and Daniel has a healing device tucked away in his bedside table. He has used them both at once before – destroying and rebuilding the same cells in the blink of an eye. Jack, the proverbial Schroedinger’s cat.

Daniel is toying with him, and soon enough he pulls away from Jack’s cock with a scrapping of teeth and the metal fingers are gone. Jack takes his weight as Daniel stretches himself over him. Fiery blue eyes bore straight into him, but Jack continues to stare at the ceiling. _“You’re giving me this, Jack”._

Jack thinks there’s nothing left to give.

Daniel enters him roughly, wanting a reaction from Jack and speeds up his thrusts when one is not forthcoming. The metal fingers are back, threading their way up his torso like little tiny asps until they reach his jaw and enter his mouth. The cool hardness is almost melancholic, reminds him of all the times he tried to eat his own gun. Something familiar to cling to. If he cared. 

He doesn’t.

**I Don’t Care – Fall Out Boy**

A dry cough wracks Jack’s chest as he leans over the bedside table to tap the ash from the end of his cigarette. “You know those things will kill you”, Daniel so cheerfully informs him from his own side of the bed.

“Sex with you will take me, long before these little buggers get the chance”; Jack studies his cigarette in earnest.

Daniel takes it from Jack’s hand, pulling a drag himself. “No morbid thoughts in the bed, if you please.”

“You bought it up”, Jack retorts, childishly.

“Speaking of up…”, Daniel eyes Jack’s package speculatively. 

“So soon? I am not a young man any more, Daniel.” Jack looks down at his own spent self.

“You weren’t a young man when I met you”, Daniel takes another drag, blowing smoke up into the air.

“Oh ouch!” Jack coughs. If he knew Daniel any less, he might have been miffed.

Daniel is smiling to himself now too. “Gotta grasp happiness …by the balls if you will, when you can.”

Jack leans over Daniel, grabbing his heavy sack in distraction, and steals his cigarette back.

“Amen.”


End file.
